Across the Stars and into Another War
by GoldenTart12
Summary: Percy was done. With all of the monsters, the quests, the loss, the only reason he even trains his powers is to protect his family. So when Percy wakes up in a desert with a robed man staring down at him, he is pretty pissed.


**Hi**

**So I decided to start working on my new PJ/Star Wars crossover a little bit earlier than expected but it's about an hour until I most likely going to go to bed so I decided to sit down and write this down. **

**I'm starting on April 1****st****m, not sure when I'm going to post this whether it be in an hour tomorrow or whatever.**

**My plan is to update this story as well the other one at the same time so that you guys have about twice as much to read since my usual word count is just a bit over 1000. **

**Almost forgot,**

**I DO NOT OWN PJ OR STAR WARS ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE OWNERS.**

**So yea!**

**Enjoy!**

As Percy trudged through the hard terrain of Tartarus, he thought about all he had lost, just because of his heritage, because of how he is the son of the almighty god Poseidon. He chuckled humorlessly. Oh, how he wished he could escape from it all. Just be excluded from the godly side of the word. No more monsters, no more unnatural loss of friends. Percy stopped. He spent over 5 centuries down here. 556 years to be exact. Alone. No one to talk to. Annabeth died once we reached the river after we fell. The force similar to falling on concrete. Of course, Percy survived, his heritage pulling through and pushing him to shore. He looked up. The elevator. There. In his sight. He fought his way through Nyx's Castle of darkness. Slaughtered the monsters in his path. Hyperion stood before him. He trained for this. For this battle. To the top.

They all stood anxiously in front of the elevator, waiting for it to open, for Percy and Annabeth to come falling out.

It dinged.

"Here they come!" Hazel exclaimed. The doors opened to reveal a tired, beaten Percy, No Annabeth. Percy fell to the ground hard, worn out from all the battles and training he had to do to reach the surface world again. They all stared at him in shock.

"No." Hazel whispered.

**Time Skip**

**Reward Ceremony for the Defeat of Gaea**

"Who here would deny that those rewarded are not worthy?" A certain King of the skies voiced. No one raised their hands nor spoke up. Zeus turned his head back to the heroes.

"You all have done wonderfully in this war to defend Olympus, you should be proud." Zeus congratulated. The room fell silent, many eyes went to the being in the corner of the room.

"Perseus Jackson, please come to the center of the room." Poseidon called out. Percy looked up, and walked to the center, not even bothering to bow to the gods.

"My son has gone through more than anyone else in this room, I feel that he is more than deserving of the chance to accept godhood. Does anyone disagree?" Poseidon said, looking around the room. No one argued against it, besides one.

"No." Percy said. Everyone looked at him in surprise, not thinking that he would decline the offer of godhood for a second time.

"I want you all to leave me alone, to never contact me again. My godly scent removed so no monster nor god can ever track me down. That's what I want." Everyone was so shocked that no one spoke for a couple of seconds. Poseidon looked lost and worried.

"But so.." Percy fixed him with a look and he stopped right away.

"Your wish shall be granted." Zeus said, understanding that the presumably young demigod has lost much. Zeus closed his eyes and chanted words in Ancient Greek, opening his eyes after he was done.

"You are free of your life of a demigod." Zeus said, looking directly at Percy. Percy than scanned the room, turned his back, then walked out the door.

Unknown to him however, Apollo knew he would find happiness in his life again and granted him half immortality.

**Time Skip**

**One year**

Percy was walking down the street back to his apartment, tired out from his job as swim coach. Even though he cut himself from the godly world, he still loved swimming and decided to try and find a job as one. He knew nothing about starting a business so that was washed away from his mind quickly. As he entered his apartment building and went up the stairs to his room, he immediately went to the kitchen where an innocent jar filled to the brim with blue chocolate cookies sat. He pulled one out and took a bite and just relaxed as the taste of the cookie overwhelmed his senses.

He sat down on his couch and turned the TV on. Just normal boring stuff, as usual. Switching over to Netflix, he started watching the next episode of his favorite show at the moment (**AU: Which is unknown.)** and just lay there, his eyes getting droopy until he fell asleep.

**Next Day**

The first thing Percy felt was the warmth, which was weird as since his apartment doesn't have a heater and it's early winter in New York, so he was immediately on high alert. When he opened his eyes slowly he saw a bearded figure standing over him.

"Do you need some help there?" The bearded figure said.

**So there you go!**

**Just to let you know this last scene takes place roughly 2-3 years after Luke and Leia are born so Percy is going to stay with Kenobi for a while until canon starts showing itself.**

**This is probably going to be out by tomorrow or maybe even the third of April but who knows?**

**Oh, I do? Hmmm**

**This was completed by April 1****st****, 2019 and has 960 words!**

**Αντίο! **

**-GoldenTart12**


End file.
